Guu
:"Fuhahaha! The name of a coward! Not a powerful name like mine, your name is ugly!" ::Guu laughing at Ainz Ooal Gown's name. Guu (グ) was a giant troll who ruled the Eastern Tob Forest. Appearance Guu was a gigantic, muscular war troll. He wore clothes that looked like skin from a tiger-like creature and had a beast's skull hanging on his shoulder. Personality Like other trolls, Guu was a violent, simple-minded monster with little intelligence. He regarded long names as only for the weak, which made him belittle Ainz Ooal Gown. He also had a sadistic temperament, willing to inflict pain on his own subordinates to prove that his weapon was still effective. Background Among the diverse variety of trolls, Guu could be classified as 'War Troll', a very special mutant adapted to the battle itself. This made him as the ruler of the Eastern Forest, with numerous monsters under his command. Chronology The Two Leaders Arc Guu and Ryraryus formed an uneasy alliance together, after the disappearance of the Beast of the South and the appearance of Building of Ruins in the forest. They forcibly recruited the inhabitants of forest in order to gather forces strong enough to combat the ruler of the mysterious tomb. When Ainz Ooal Gown confronted the two rulers of Tob Forest, Guu believed the undead to be weak and challenged him to a duel. But his own arrogance proved to be his downfall as he was easily defeated by Ainz without any trouble and his territory was given to Ryraryus under Ainz's direct rule. Once Guu was dead, Ainz resurrected him as an undead troll. Since his corpse was seemingly undamaged, he did not look like he was an undead being and was used, along with several other creatures to organize an attack on Carne Village. This orchestrated attack was to test the village's defenses as well as their loyalty. He met his second end, facing Jugem who slashed him and claimed his sword as his own.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Upon meeting a second War Troll, Ainz noted Go Gin to be stronger than Guu, using the comparison of a wild boar and a domesticated pig. Due to his experience with Guu, Ainz came to believe that the latter’s disgusting personality was the norm for trolls. However, his encounter with Go Gin changed his impression of the species and found the Arena Champion to be worthy of his respect, even apologizing for the discriminatory view he held up to that point.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Guu was referenced by Ryraryus when the naga warned the delegation from the Holy Kingdom that they shouldn't break the rules of E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Abilities and Powers Owning similar strength with Hamsuke, it would seem that Guu was estimated to be around level 30. In battle, he used a magical greatsword with a poisonous effect. Like every other troll out there, Guu also similarly possessed a regenerative ability of his own, which allows him to heal from inflicted wounds. After he was turned into a zombie by Ainz, it was made apparent by Jugem who stated that Guu seems to lack the ability to regenerate despite being a troll. Main Equipment * Magic Greatsword: A kind of weapon with poisonous effects imbued into it. Moreover, it was considered to be a magic item that could change its size according to one's strength. This sword is now in the hands of Jugem, the one who had slain his zombie self that used it. Relationships Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun Though Ryraryus is a monster of similar power and authority in the Tob Forest, Guu saw very little value in him. This was due to his prejudice that long names were bestowed to cowards, thus he saw him as weak. However, he valued his wisdom, so much so that he would have already orchestrated an attack on the Monument of the Ruin a lot sooner had Ryraryus not advised him against it. Ainz Ooal Gown Guu thought that long names were proof of cowardice, so he saw Ainz as a weak being. He was irritated when he discovered that Ainz was the one responsible for building the fort in the forest. When Ainz tried to negotiate with him, he rejected his offer stating that he doesn't want to hear from cowards. He fought against Ainz, but all his attacks were in vain and in the end he was killed. Trivia * Guu's sword was given to the people of Carne Village after he was slain as a gift from Ainz for their continued loyalty. Currently, Jugem is the new owner. Quotes * (To Ainz): "I know! Annoyance! If not for the nagging of the snake, we would have killed you long ago! Save me much time, cowardly black shortie!" * (To Ainz): "You stupid! We won’t listen to cowards! Eat you here right now! And the brat behind!" * (To Ryraryus): "Shut up! Just watch from there, coward! —Guoohhh!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Misc= Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Giants Category:Trolls Category:War Trolls Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Warriors Category:Legendary Figures Category:Three Monsters